Campus Love
by Halios Mililios
Summary: Neru Akita is the new kid, transferring to a new high-school in the middle of the year. Len Kagamine is a confused teenage boy who doesn't know what he wants in a girl! How will these two interact? NeruXLen fanfic. Rated teen for sexual jokes and minimum cussing.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, you may all have thought I was dead. Well, surprise surprise, I'm alive :D. I know I need to update Kitchen Princess at some point here, but I've got personal issues going on, and inspiration for it has been low. I hope to update it soon, and yeah. BUT, leaving that behind us, I present to you a new story, Campus Love! I really love NeruXLen, and so I just had to make this. I hope you enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER!: And this will count for the rest of the story. I do not own Vocaloid, though I tried downloading Teto, but couldn't work it _

(Neru's POV)

I was soundly asleep when my annoying alarm clock sounded with a load buzzing sound. I slammed the snooze button with my fist and turned around in my bed, hoping to get some more sleep. Suddenly my door slammed open.

"Neru! Don't be a lazy delinquent on your first day a the new school!" my older sister, Lily, yelled.

I mentally facepalmed myself. How could I forget that today was the day I transferred to the new high school? I was going to Yamaha High School.

I quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and change to my school uniform. I then ran downstairs to grab a quick breakfast. Lily was already sat down eating a bento, and Dell, my brother, eating cereal while typing on his computer.

"Your finally up, Neru-Ane. When will you ever stop over sleeping?" said Dell, looking up at me and giving me an evil grin.

"Like wise, Dell-Otouto." I replied, smirking at Dell, while he scowled.

I then took a seat next to Lily, and grabbed a piece of toast and a bowl of cereal.

I heard the bus in front of our house, so I grabbed my school bag and run to the door.

"Hey, Neru!" Lily called urgently.

"Yes?" I asked, freezing mid-step.

"Do me a favor, and not be a prostitute? I'd rather not have another baby running around the house." Lily said, taking a glance at Dell to make her point.

"Shut up!" I said. Lily is so uptight about things, she thinks that I'm going to sell myself to random perverted creeps on the streets. I don't see why I would need money THAT badly.

I then ran to the waiting bus to go to my first day of school.

(Len's POV)

I was sitting in my desk, head on table, bored out of my freaking mind. The teacher and new kid where both late. I wish I didn't decide to come early.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and our teacher, Hiyama Kiyoteru, came running in.

"Sorry I'm late class! My car broke down again!" said Kiyoteru. "The new student should be with us shortly."

I rolled my eyes. Kiyoteru's car was always causing a problem. Last year, we had to have a substitute because his car's engine blew up. You can still see the scare Kiyoteru got on his forehead from that incident.

The door opened revealing a short blondie girl, with her hair in a side ponytail. She also had a little pocket strapped to her leg, which looks like it might contain a cell phone. She had black, knee-high shoes with yellow lining, and a short, pleated skirt. Her shirt was the normal school uniform, but showed a bit of her belly...

"What're you looking at, Len-kun?" asked a teal headed girl sitting in front of me.

"Nothing, Miku-chan." I replied, looking away from the new girl. Miku has been my friend for, like, forever. But lately, she's been acting funny when around me. I don't know why, though.

"Ah, here's the new student. Introduce yourself, Akita-san." said Kiyoteru, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Hello, I am Neru Akita, please take care of me." said the girl. She then looked around the class with a shy expression. She kinda looked a little cute... Ack! Did I just say that?

"Please take a seat next to Kagamine-san. Kagamine, please raise your hand so she knows who you are." said Kiyoteru. I quickly raised my right arm, and Miku-chan gave me a suspicious look. I slightly blushed from my over eagerness. Neru then took a seat right next to me.

"Hello!" I smiled warmly to the new girl.

"Um, hi." she said, turning her face away from me. The bell then rang, and we started out first day of school.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_And that's that for the first chapter! I hope to update by next week. Since I'm free on Saturdays :P_

_Untill next time, peace out!_

_-Halios M_


	2. Chapter 2

_And I bring to you the 2nd chapter to Campus Love :D! And I'm a day early from the planned update date :P I am really surprised by the feedback I got, 4 whole reviews! Thank you so much! Well, I hope you like this! But please beware, Hatsune likes to cuss. _

(Neru's POV)

"Hello!" said Kagamine-san, kind of startling me with his friendlyness.

"Um, hi." I replied, turning my head away from him, hoping he doesn't see my blush that was forming on my cheeks.

We where half way through the class when I felt a crumbled up piece of paper hit my head, and land on my desk. I looked over at a girl with teal hair, sitting in front of Kagamine-san, glaring at me.

I picked up the paper and un-crumbled it. I chuckled lightly from what it said:

'Meet me at the back of the building after class, Akita. I want to talk to you about Len-kun.

-Hatsune Miku'

Is this some sort of threat? This Hatsune Miku doesn't seem like she could do much harm to me, I mean, I am a black belt karate master, you know?

After we finished class, I took my time to collect my books and bags, and then went to where Hatsune wanted to meet.

Hatsune was already there when I got there. She seemed to be rather pissed, taping her foot impatiently.

"Took you long enough, Akita." she said, looking up at me. "What are you, a slug?"

"I'm guessing we're not here to be friends?" I smirked, seeing Hatsune glare at me.

"Look, Akita, you better stay from Len-kun, he's mine!" said Hatsune.

"Is he the blonde boy that looks a lot like a shota? Don't worry, I don't date shotas" I asked, thinking of Kagamine-san. Ok, I do admit that hes cute, but its lot like I'm in love with him or anything.

"Ha, I doubt you ever dated anyone, your ugly as hell!" said Hatsune. My eye twitched.

"What did you just say?" I said, while Hatsune smirked.

"That your an ugly piece of shit." That did it.

I bitch slapped Hatsune, leaving a red imprint in her face.

"Damn you, Akita!" yelled Hatsune. She then tripped me with her legs. I fell face first into the ground, getting a mouth full of dirt.

"Hello? Everything alright?" asked a particular blonde boy.

(Len's POV)

I was walking to my next class, when I hear a load sound, that sounded like it was a slap.

"Damn you, Akita!" I frowned at this. Was Neru-san getting into trouble already? And was that Miku who cussed? She never cusses...

I looked around the building to find the source of it all, and found Neru on the ground, coughing up dirt, and Miku, standing over her with a triumphant grin.

"Hello? Everything alright?" I asked.

Miku looked a bit startled, but then quickly replied "Oh, its nothing Len-kun! Just getting to know Neru-chan better!" Akita-san snorted at this.

"Um, ok, I guess." I decided not to think much about it.

I then started to my next class.

(Neru's POV)

We started the next class. I had a tissue in my nose, keeping it from pouring blood over my work. Kagamine-san sharing this class, but luckily, Hatsune wasn't in this.

I was startled when Kagamine leaned towards me, and whispered, "Hey, Akita-chan, want to have lunch with me?"

An evil thought popped into my head. This would defiantly upset Hatsune.

"Sure, Kagamine-chan!" I replied. We then completed the class, and went to lunch break.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_And that's it for the second chapter! :D I might do a small update on sunday, because of Labor Day weekend, but I'm not sure. Please review :D_

_-Halios M_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, heres the 3rd chapter for Campus Love :D! And I thank all of you! 13 total reviews! I would've never thought that in just two chapters, I got this many :D_

(Len's POV)

So me and Neru-chan were heading to lunch break together. I noticed that a lot of the girls were giving Neru-chan dirty looks, as if she didn't have the right to be with me. Well, I can hang out with whoever I want.

We found an empty table in the corner of the room, and sat down. I decided to start up a conversation.

"So, whats your favorite food? Mine are bananas." I said.

"I like lemons. I like how they are juicy and bitter." Neru replied. "So I also like lemonade."

"Oh! So have you ever ran a lemonade stand?"

"If I remember correctly, yes. It was when I was little, like about six are seven."

"I think I re-" I tried saying, but was interrupted by Miku-chan.

"Len-kun, why aren't you sitting with me like you always do?" whined Miku. Neru rolled her eyes, and I chuckled.

"Because I wanted to properly great Neru-chan! After all, I give enough attention to you all day." I replied, then leaned over to Neru and whispered "she demands all of it." Neru giggled.

"I don't get what's so special about her? It's not like she's pretty or anything!" Miku continued to argue.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Neru decided to pitch in. "Funny, because I was about to say the same thing to you." Miku fumed.

"Guys, no need to get into an argument! Please settle down!" I said, hoping to get them to stop before we attract too much attention.

Both girls turned to me and said "Stay out of this!" and turned back to each other, throwing all sorts of insults.

I sighed. This was going to be a long, long day.

(Miku's POV)

This dumb bitch can't seem to take a hint! It's odvious that Len-kun is MINE! But no, I find her sitting next to Len-kun at lunch. HER NURVES!

Really, I don't know what to do. I think I'll ask to barrow a knife from Tia.

"Guys, no need to get into an argument! Please settle down!" Len tried stopping us, looking worried.

"Stay out of this!" both me and Akita said, and we continued arguing.

"Akita, just get away from Len-kun!" I yelled, slapping her face.

(Neru's POV)

I felt Hatsune slap my face. I gotta give it to her, she has a powerful slap. I glared at her, and returned the slap. I then backed away and went to the nearest exit of the lunch room.

After I left, I slightly smiled. This Hatsune was going to have a fun war.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Well, that's done! Its not as long as I would like, but I wanted this to be updated to day. I hope to update ASAP. Well, please review :D_

_-Halios M_


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, here's the 4th chapter! And thank yo so much guys! 17 reviews! :D I have no major announcements, so lots move onto the chapter :P_

(Len's POV)

I watched as Miku slapped Neru in the face, then Neru glared, and slapped at Miku. After that, she just ran out of the lunch room. Miku then turned to me with a pleady face.

"See Len-kun? That Akita is a meany! You should stay away from her!" whined Miku. I rolled my eyes and decided to move to my next class.

It was the last class of the day. It was history, so I was bored outa my fu- Kaito just tossed me a note?

'I heard what happened during lunch. Did everyone come out in one peace?'

I wrote down that everyone did infact came out in one piece. Tossing back over at him, I placed my head on my desk and fell asleep.

But to my luck, after a few minutes in, I nearly choked on a piece of paper thrown into y mouth. I looked over at Kaito, and he was just giving me a creepily innocent smile.

Looking back at the paper, I read,

'Don't get any wet dreams on me, Lenny boy!'

I glared at Kaito, and he fell out of his seat laughing. Though the teacher continues droning on about whatever the lesson was about, not noticing us.

I fell back asleep out of sheer boredom.

(Neru's POV)

The last lesson of the day just finished, and I was packing my books into my bag, when a white haired shota walked over to my desk.

"You are the new student I presume? What would your name be, my dear? Mine is Piko Utatane" he asked.

"Neru Akita" I said shortly, not liking this guy already. "And don't talk to me like that, it's all perverted!"

He seemed to ignore my remark. "Would you like to walk home with me, my love?"

I walked back a few steps, creeped out by this creeper.

"Where are you going, my love?"

I banged my bag into his skull and quickly ran out.

I was finally back home from a stressful first day of school. I entered the house, and Lily instantly pounced on me.

"How was the first day of school, Neru?" Lily asked. I rolled my eyes. Almost everyone has siblings that don't give a crap what happens to you in school, but Lily was an exception.

"Oh, nothing, just a creeper boy stalking me in class." I replied, like a complete badass I am.

"Oh my god! I need to get you some birth control!" Lily cry. I sweat dropped.

"I'm a black belt, do you really think I'd let myself get raped?"

"But you might enjoy it!"

"No comment." I climbed to stairs to my room .

Taking out my homework, I groaned at the inch thick pile of work.

(Len's POV)

School was finally over, and I was walking home with Kaito.

"So, Lenny, do you 'like' the new student? Is the pretty?" inquired Kaito, licking ice cram that I have no idea where he got.

"Don't call my Lenny! Its a retarded name. And no, I don't 'like' her. We just met, why should I?" came my reply. I started kicking around a small rock.

"Alas! Len doesn't believe in love at first sight! How could I shed some light on this poor boy!" said Kaito, rather dramatically.

"Oh, shut up, ice-cream-freak." I sometimes wonder how me and Kaito became such close friends. Its one of those mysteries in life.

"But how couldn't you like her? She has decent breasts, and she doesn't seem to mind showing a bit if skin!"

I felt my face heat up. "You shouldn't talk like that about a girl!"

"HA! Your blushing! That proves you like her!" Kaito explaimed proudly. I hit him on his arm, "Ow..."

Luckily for me, we already at my house, so I could escape the ice cream lover.

When I entered the house y sister, Rin, bombed with with thousands of questions.

"Did you like school? Is there a bully after you? Do I need to roadroll someone? Did you find a girl you like?" asked Rin.

"Eh, one question at a time please!" I said, while sweat dropping.

"Ok, so did you find a girl you like? Is she pretty? Are you going to have wet dreams about her?"

"..." I ran up my stares, not wanting to answer any questions. Why does it seem like every one is crazy?

I layed down on my bed. Do I really like her? Neru? It's probably just the teenage hormones, messing with my mind. After all, how could I fall for someone after just meeting them?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_And there's the 4th chapter! I hope to make the chapters bigger as we go. We don;t want 500 word chapters, now do we?_

_Now, I would like you to go to my profile, and vote on the poll. Thank you!_

_-Halios M_


	5. Chapter 5

_Welcome to the 5th chapter of Campus Love! I thank all of you! 20 reviews! So, eh, lets just go to the story XD_

_EDIT: This chapter might not be very long, I'm planning another HUGE story for Pokémon, so, yeah XP_

(Neru's POV)

Today I was walking to school. I decided to go to school earlier today so I could booby trap Hatsune's desk. I was bringing some soda, which I am going to shake up, and when Hatsune makes the slightest movement at her desk, soda was going to fly everywhere. I laughed evilly at the thought.

Suddenly, I saw Len running as if he was running away from a monster.

"Neru! Run for your life! Rin has her roadroller out!" cried Len.

"What?" I inquired confusingly, trying to make sence of Len's panic.

"I stepped on Rin's morning orenge! She's right behind me! RUN!"

"Wait, what the fu-" I was interrupted by a loud engine going, and I saw a girl who looked like len, driving a huge roadroller.

I joined Len as we run for dear life.

(Len's POV)

We, Neru and I, where finally at school. sometimes, my sister can be REALLY scaring.

I was at my desk, and saw Neru shaking soda cans and stuffing them into Miku's desk.

"Er, Neru, what are you doing with those?" I asked, confused at what she was doing.

"Oh, just giving Hatsune a morning present!" said Neru, putting the last can in place. I snickered, figuring out what she was planning.

"But won't you get detention?"

"She would have no evidence against me. Anyone here could do it. And if they had brains, they would do it."

"Oh, okay, but you better not blame it on me!"

"Would I do that to a shota like you?" giggle Neru.

"I. Am. Not. A. SHOTA!" I said, while Neru rolled her eyes, giggling.

"Riiiight." she said, bringing out her text books, and started copying stuff of the black board. I guess I should also start.

(Neru's POV)

As me and Len started our work, Miss Princess came in.

"Hi Len-kun!" she squeaked, jumping into Len.

"Ack! Getoffme!" said Len from the floor, being squashed by Miku's weight.

"Hey, Hatsune! You seem to to be hurting Len from your supreme weight. How about letting him have some air?" I tainted Hatsune.

"Why you-!" said Hatsune, angery from my statment. She then grabbed out the biggest text book from her desk, that I think she may have intended to throw at me. But we will never know, as for what happened next.

The soda from my booby trap started exploding, the sticky liquid all over Hatsune's clean school dress.

After all the soda popping, Miku glared at me. Oh, Hatsune, thats why you don't mess with me.

Being a wise girl, she left without saying anything, must likely to get a new uniform, if not to complain to the principle all day.

After she left, the whole class broke out in laughter. Who can blame them? Its not everyday that the school princess(or should I say, bitching, whining, greedy brat!) gets soda sprayed all over her.

Once the laughter died down, a slip of paper landed on my desk. Opening it, I found it was Len's phone number. I then slipped it back to him, with my number, and the rest of the day went quite smoothly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Well, I hope that's good enough humor for you guys :D no sexual jokes, that I know some reviewers like, but the humor is good. :D _

_Now, the new story I'm planning for Pokémon, (you guys can skip this if you want XD) is about a trainer, Named soul, going through the Sinnoh region. And of course, it will become a series after that, where I have him go to other regions. _

_Well, please review! And don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile!_

_-Halios M_


	6. Update

Sorry, this isn't a new chapter. I just wanted to say, that the story is not over, nor am I quiting working on it. I just have alot of stuff going on at the moment. Some fool somehow got my dad's debit card info, and stole all our money. Then we get warnings from the people we are renting the house from giving us a a warning because the lawn isn't clean. So I have to clean it up, which isn't whay one would call easy...

Anyway, I hope to be able to update soon, I will be replacing this. See ya guys ;D

-Halios M


End file.
